The subject of the present invention is a set of playing cards.
Currently, playing cards in a specific set generally take the form of a small, rectangular piece of cardboard which on one of its faces includes a figure which is specific to the game, whilst the other face includes a graphic design or a colour which is repeated on all the other cards such that it is impossible to distinguish them from one another by observing said faces. During the game, the cards are held in a hand of playing cards, being superposed on one another and slightly offset so as to reveal a significant figure of the card.
The subject of document FR 814 212 is a playing card, the contour of which is oviform, with a single, longitudinal axis of symmetry.
The object of the present invention is to propose a set of playing cards that is more suitable for holding in one""s hand and that allows users to set them up more easily and more rapidly than is the case with the cards described previously.
The set of playing cards according to the present invention is of the type comprising cardboard or plastic cards and is essentially characterized in that, on the one hand, each card consists of a head that is globally circular or polygonal in shape, being extended by a comma-shaped part such that said card comprises no axis of symmetry.
According to the invention, the comma-shaped part extending the head may include curved or straight edges.
In a preferred embodiment of the set of cards according to the present invention, the head has a globally circular shape and the lateral edges of the comma-shaped part are curved and bent such that one of said lateral edges is bent towards the inside and the other lateral edge is bent towards the outside, whilst the edge of the free end of the comma-shaped extension will preferably be rounded.
Moreover, to enable users, using one and the same set of cards, to play a number of educational and/or play-based games with different rules, the face opposite that which includes a graphic design or a colour may advantageously include, for a specific game rule, one or more playing zones reserved for one or more particular figures of a specific game rule.
The playing zones may be delimited by curved lines which will advantageously be in different colours in order better to distinguish said zones and thus the figures belonging to a specific game rule.
The head and the comma-shaped extension of a playing card according to the invention may each include playing zones located laterally so as to be visible in a hand of playing cards in a particular orientation of the cardxe2x80x94vertical or horizontalxe2x80x94and according to a particular orientation of said head or, furthermore, according to the manner of superposing the cards in said hand.
Thus, the user will orient the cards in his hand in a certain way and/or will superpose them from left to right or from right to left on the basis of the rule of the game he has chosen.